wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 10/21/15
(Video plays showing recap from Mayhem with the Switchblade Anarchy holding their titles up to end the show. Dean Ambrose and the rest of the Anarchy is announced not present tonight, as they are in training for Civil War. The main event for tonight is announced to be Ryan McBride vs Kazuchika Okada) ''' '''MATCH 1: John Cena vs Drew McIntyre John Cena picks up a win by DQ at 12 minutes when Rusev, Samoa Joe, and Kane interfere and beat him down. Roman Reigns, Kurt Angle, and Christian come for the save but the heels overpower them and send them packing. SEGMENT 1: ''Sami Zayn comes down to the ring. '' Zayn: I have had enough of the attacks and the beat downs. The smiles come off at Civil War. Sheamus, you can act as tough as you want but the fact is I have faced monsters of all varieties in my career, and you’re barely a second class goon. Your idiotic mohawk and pale mayo skin isn’t intimidating. You can attack me from behind all you want but what are you going to do when we’re alone in the ring? YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED, THAT’S WHAT! And as for Tama Tonga, you can cut the stupid videos already, if you want to fight, then COME OUT AND FIGHT. Bad News Barrett comes out to boos. '' Barrett: CAN I HAVE SOME DECORUM? Sami Zayn, it seems that you have a lot of trouble going on what with Sheamus and Tonga. BUT I’M AFRAID I’VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS. That trouble is only going to get worse. But I’m a nice man, so here’s what I’ll say. I’ll give you, right now, a Legacy TV Championship match! What do you say Sami? ''Barrett gets into the ring and Sami takes his shirt and throws it into the crowd. '' '''MATCH 2:' Bad News Barrett © vs Sami Zayn – Legacy TV Championship BNB wins a close clean match at 14 minutes with a Bullhammer. After the match Sheamus comes down but BNB nails him with a Bullhammer. Sami gets back to his feet but BNB decks him with one too. BNB poses as the crowd boos. SEGMENT 2: ''A video plays of Shinsuke Nakamura’s Count-Out defense against Hideo Itami. Nakamura is shown standing backstage. '' Nakamura: Did you like what you saw? Get used to it. I am the future, and I’m just one win away from becoming number one contender again. Maybe that match at CoK will be a triple threat. People have a problem because I won by count out. But that’s the best part of being champion! I get to win like that. And for anyone with a problem… Deal with it. MATCH 3: Apollo Crews and Chuck Taylor vs Kenny Omega and Rusev Crews and Taylor win at 10 minutes with Taylor superkicks Rusev for the pin. MATCH 4: Stardust and Goldust vs Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley vs Titus O’Neil and Darren Young The MCMG pick up a win at 8 minutes when Sabin hits a DDT on Darren Young. After the match the MCMG beat down on both teams until The Wolves make the save. The Wolves send MCMG packing and pose as the crowd cheers. SEGMENT 3: Ryan McBride is standing backstage preparing for his match when Adam Cole passes by him. Cole looks at McBride and walks up to him. '' Cole: You take good care of that piece of crap tonight alright? McBride: Definitely. But this is the least of my concerns. So if you’ve seen what I do on Mayhem and want any help or anything, no. So get lost, and let me take care of business myself. ''McBride walks off while Cole '' '''MAIN EVENT:' Ryan McBride vs Kazuchika Okada McBride wins at 18 minutes when Adam Cole runs down through the crowd and distracts Okada. After the match, McBride takes Cole out with Thy Kingdom Come and starts to beat down on Okada until Daniel Bryan runs out for the save. Bryan goes for the Knee Plus but McBride ducks, while Okada gets back to his feet and takes McBride down with a Rainmaker Lariat. Okada gets McBride up and pushes him into Bryan who nails him with a Knee Plus. The show ends with Bryan leading the PCW crowd with a Yes chant.'' ''